If only you would Love me
by SweetSakuraDreams
Summary: InuYasha's thoughts on Kagome. What he loved, what he wished, how much he wanted Kagome's love returned... A one shot fic


One shot.  
  
Enjoy,  
  
-Sakura  
  
There she was.I saw her. And everytime I saw here it was better than the time before. I studied her   
  
movements. Her exact style. Her looks, her smell, her everything. Why? I loved this girl.  
  
Her name is Kagome.  
  
My mother once told about angels. I was young and had a vivid and widespread imagination.   
  
My mother said that angels came from a different place, that was far beyond comprehension.   
  
That angels were beautiful and seemingly perfect in everyway. That just a smile from an angel   
  
could heal any wound you had recieved.  
  
Kagome was an angel.  
  
My angel.  
  
She didnt have wings, but when she held onto my back and we raced together across the plains  
  
or forest I imagined she had wings. I was her wings. Together we could overcome anything.  
  
Of course I remember the day I was unsealed from the God tree. My heart was still with Kikyou  
  
who seemed to be the first thing on my mind, as she was the last thing I saw before my death.  
  
The villagers were different and this girl being constricted with me by a centipede demon was  
  
not my love Kikyou, but a small fragile girl, hands gripping the waistline of my haori, fighting  
  
for her life. I was scared. This was NOT Kikyou.  
  
Later I discovered that this Kikyou lookalike was in fact the reincarnation of Kikyou. That...  
  
Kikyou has actually died. I was so angry, and this young girl had what I now desired.  
  
The Shikon no tama.   
  
But damn that Kaede and her tricks, I thought, with this rosary that pulled me faceflat into the  
  
Earth with just a single word from this... this brat as I thought of her. And what a clumsy mistake  
  
she made by breaking the jewel into thousands of pieces.   
  
No. We did not get along. Later I found out this girl was from the future, and she was incredibly  
  
different from Kikyou. Braver, louder, bossy, and in so many ways caring. So in return, I cared for   
  
her back, using that power to activate the power of the Tetsusaiga, my father's great sword of   
  
all demons.  
  
And so began our hunt for the shards, teaming up with the annoying little Shippou and the  
  
lecherous monk Miroku. I'm still watching him. He better keep off my Kagome. Then we found  
  
Naraku and I wanted to avenge Kikyou's death by killing the bastard... But by then my   
  
thoughts were drifting towards Kagome whom I started falling for.  
  
My heart broke when Kikyou was revived and tried to destroy me. She had abandoned me.  
  
And abandonement was the thing I feared most. I didnt want to be alone, to be left out  
  
like I had been my entire life... shunned by the villagers and other demons, like my brother  
  
Sesshoumaru who was full youkai, but, no, I was only a lowly hanyou...  
  
And when Kagome witnessed Kikyou kissing me that one night, when she was gathering   
  
the souls of the dead women, her voice wavered, and she seemed torn. Of I course I   
  
loved Kagome, but I just couldnt stray from Kikyou...  
  
I watched Kagome climb out of the Bone Eater's well to walk around, lugging that enormous  
  
backpack around, as she called it. She turned and looked around, for me? Impossible.  
  
Never-the-less, I dropped down onto the soft grass below, it crunching up between my toes,   
  
and Kagome approaching with a warm smile and ran up next to me as we made our way to  
  
the village. We said our 'hellos' nothing out of the ordinary, just a normal summer day,   
  
its breeze working its way through my silver hair and finding its way to my ears. I relaxed.  
  
it felt good, that was for sure, but what I really desired more that a light summer's breeze   
  
against my ears was Kagome's hands, playfully tweaking my ears as she did occasionally.  
  
The first time the thought ever entered my mind was the night under the new moon in which  
  
I transformed into a human, and I was weak.. So weak i couldnt defend my friends against a   
  
spider demon and we were forced to retreat, Kagome and I.  
  
But Kagome wasnt upset with me, no, she embraced me, took care of me...  
  
Her soft caramel eyes watching me carefully, locks of raven colored hair fall over her ears, her  
  
hand rested on my forehead, stroking softly into my hair, reassuring me it would be alright.  
  
Her touch was soft and it almost tickled. Her delicate peach colored skin's softness against mine.  
  
It was so relaxing... Much like my mother's in a strange way, but Kagome was different.  
  
Kagome must of noticed that I was particularly quiet this afternoon, and she nudged me with her  
  
elbow.  
  
"Hey, InuYasha, what's up?"  
  
A lot. Heh. Nice try Kagome.  
  
I shrugged.   
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Ah. I see." She said, putting her hands behind her back, walking along.  
  
We stayed quiet until we reached the village in which Kagome waved bye to me and ran up ahead  
  
to Sango.  
  
Sango was the next person who we met, she was a demon exterminator, not much to my liking,   
  
but was also a victim of Naraku. She was kind and caring much like Kagome,and that's everything explained  
  
up to this very day.  
  
Kagome smiled and looked my way, and she placed her hand on my hand as we were all having a picnic.  
  
I almost jumped from her touch. She asked me if I was alright and I said "Well..Yeah."   
  
Kagome...  
  
I would always be okay around you, Kagome, It's times like there where I think you love me in return..  
  
The times like where she held me in her arms the night I was human.  
  
The time where you screamed out my name and ran to me even if a demon was about to devour us..  
  
us whole.  
  
The time where you stood by me and looked me in the eye and smiled nodding, reassuring it would be  
  
okay.  
  
The hurt in your eyes as I tried to explain the situation between Kikyou and I.  
  
Was it hurt? Oh Kagome, when I need your help most is when you cant help me now...   
  
But...  
  
How could you love a Hanyou?  
  
A half breed, a mutt, a disgrace, a nothing.  
  
That's what I am.   
  
Anf you're a teenaged girl from a different time. With friends, a family,   
  
everything you nearly wanted. Popular and loved from start to finish,  
  
why would a girl like you love someone as lowly as I?  
  
And whenever you yell SIT! it hurts. Well, physically of course, but in the same sense..  
  
The girl I love is telling me to "EAT DIRT INUYASHA!"  
  
I feel like I'm only the fighter, I'm only there for her protection. That only when she yells  
  
"INUYASHA!" And for me to come for her rescue she only wants me to save her.. And that's all I'm good for.  
  
I look up into the night sky now, and Kagome's sleeping in the hut along with the others.  
  
It feels pretty nice out here at night and it's a perfect views. The lake with the moon reflecting  
  
on one side, and I can see Kagome through the opening window in the hut.She looks upset and I smell  
  
her fear.  
  
I jumped down and entered the hut while Kagome stirrs. She looks pretty upset, scared even.  
  
I sat down next to her and then she suddenly jolted upright. She was soaked in sweat, breathing hard and all of a   
  
sudden, she scoots up and flings her arms around me, burrying her face into my neck.   
  
"I had a nightmare..." She said. I placed a hand on her back and patted her.  
  
Kagome, I would always be here for you...  
  
"A nightmare Kagome?" I asked and I felt her nod "yes"  
  
"You... You left me and died... And it was all my fault for some reason!" she started to cry   
  
at the point.  
  
Never, Kagome, Never would I leave you!  
  
I pulled her back to face me as I wiped away her tears and smiled at her.  
  
"I would never leave you Kagome." I said, pulling her close.  
  
Of course not... Dont you understand?   
  
I Love you...   
  
She leaned closer to me and I was drawn to her as well and then our noses touched.  
  
I only wish...  
  
She smiled back and closed her eyes as her lips touched mine.  
  
You would Love me in return.  
  
The End 


End file.
